1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic controlled fuel injection apparatus of an internal combustion engine, and more particular to an electronic controlled fuel injection apparatus of a relatively compact internal combustion engine which can be started on the basis of a manual operation without using a starter motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an electronic controlled fuel injection apparatus constituted by a fuel injection valve disposed in an intake system of an internal combustion engine (hereinafter, referred to as an “engine”), and a control apparatus which controls a valve opening time of the fuel injection valve in correspondence to an operation state of the engine so as to adjust a fuel injection quantity. In the conventional electronic controlled fuel injection apparatus, a battery stably supplying a sufficient amount of electricity is generally provided for operation of the fuel injection valve, the control apparatus and a fuel pump.
There has been also known an electronic controlled fuel injection apparatus, which is not powered with electricity from battery but is powered with electricity generated by an engine generator. The engine is rotated using a recoil starter and the electricity outputted only from the power generator driven by the engine is supplied to the fuel injection apparatus, after the engine start. For example, in an electronic controlled fuel injection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,580,367, the fuel injection apparatus is configured to efficiently utilize a rotational inertia energy of a flywheel energized through manipulation of the recoil starter not to been provided any battery.
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H08-009393, there is proposed a fuel injection apparatus, which is provided with a storage means for storing an output of a power generator driven by the engine. Electricity supplied from the storage means compensates for the output of the power generator when the output of the power generator is lowered.